Painting
by Rey619
Summary: Aku tak perlu lagi pergi ke pantai untuk menggambar semua itu. Aku cukup bercinta dengan seseorang,/ "Aku tak akan berlayar lagi,"/ "Gaara, aku ingin melukis lumut,"/ Warning inside/ Mind to RnR, please?


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto forever

Warning : 17+, Soft Lemon, OOC, AU, Oneshoot, Typo(s), GAJE, ANEH, JELEK, EYD berantakan, dll, dsb, dst *dilempar panci*

Dont **Like** Dont **Read**

~Happy Reading~

**Painting**

Aku masih bisa merasakan tubuhnya yang asin seperti air laut yang sedap di sebuah musim panas yang hampir usai. Lezat seperti sebuah hidangan yang tak ingin kuhapus bahkan dengan secangkir kopi paling lezat sekalipun. Aku biarkan bibirku berlipat dan terkulum, membiarkan lidahku merasakan lagi santapan siang yang tak ingin aku lupakan pada malam yang sudah lewat. Aku biarkan lidahku menjilat dan bergerak seperti sebuah kuas kaligrafi yang menulis huruf-huruf paling erotik di atas tubuhnya.

Tubuhnya tampak bergelimang cahaya yang mencuri arah dari tirai jendela setengah tertutup, bergerak-gerak tertiup angin yang sama yang sedang meniup layar kapal suamiku. Aku dekatkan bibirku ke arahnya, membiarkannya terparkir sejenak di belakang lehernya, di punggungnya, sampai ke atas pantatnya. Pantat indahnya yang seperti sebuah lukisan lembah terbakar. Aku berhenti di situ, membiarkan nafasku membuatnya panas. Seperti sebuah sinar hangat matahari pagi, menembus cakrawala yang membuatnya terbangun.

Dia bergerak perlahan, berputar dan berpaling, membuat wajahku berhenti di pusarnya. Membuatku bergerak ke atas mencari wajahnya, mencari asal sebuah rasa yang baru saja aku nikmati. Bergerak ke atas di antara dada bidangnya yang seperti tak berbatas sampai aku tiba di lekuk tulang bahunya. Aku biarkan hidungku menghirup sisa-sisa aromanya sebelum ia pergi. Ia membelaiku seperti seorang kekasih sesungguhnya. Ia memandangku seperti seakan benar ada sebuah cinta. Sampai ia kemudian tiba-tiba beranjak.

"Sakura-chan, aku harus pergi." Kata lelaki berambut pirang itu sesaat setelah mengecup bibirku singkat. Aku bergeming.

"Hei, ayolah sayang, jangan cemberut begitu..." Godanya seraya memamerkan cengiran lebar andalannya. Ia mengacak rambut soft pinkku pelan sebelum kemudian ia mendekapku erat, sangat erat hingga membuatku kesulitan bernafas. Seolah aku adalah satu-satunya manusia yang ditemuinya setelah perjalanannya yang memakan waktu berbulan-bulan.

"Aku akan segera kembali Sakura-chan, untukmu, hanya untukmu," gumamnya pelan di telingaku. Aku membalasnya dengan senyuman manisku sesaat setelah ia melepaskan pelukannya. Ia biarkan aku memandang siluetnya yang berjalan perlahan, menghadiahkanku hanya sebuah tubuh kekar yang telanjang. Sebuah siluet yang kemudian menjadi sebuah gunung, sebuah pantai, sebuah lembah, bahkan sebongkah batu yang memiliki nyawa dari setiap sumber inspirasi seniman yang datang dan pergi seperti setan tak bertuan.

Aku mencoba mengejarnya sebelum ia menutup pintu, mencoba menangkapnya dengan mata emeraldku. Aku masih bisa melihat tubuh tan-nya bergerak menjauh, berjalan dari ranjang ke koridor sampai ke pintu keluar. Langkahnya tak cepat walau terlalu tergesa untuk kaki-kakiku yang malas dan tak peduli lagi. Aku biarkan saja pintu gerbang itu tertutup bising, meninggalkan sebuah kisah cinta semalam. Jadi sebuah kenangan, jadi sebuah lukisan.

Aku lihat laut di kejauhan, biru seperti mata pria itu, biru seperti langit yang hari ini tak tampak berawan. Aku bahkan bisa melihat pulau-pulau kecil di kejauhan, pelabuhan berkapal dan kapal-kapal layar, dan motor yang bergerak perlahan. Aku mencari pria itu di kejauhan. Tapi aku hanya bisa melihat jalanan hampir kosong dengan manusia-manusia yang tidak aku kenal. Aku tak melihat pria itu lagi, mungkin ia sudah berlari pulang, mungkin ia sudah kembali ke istrinya, ke kekasihnya, ke simpanannya, entahlah.

Aku tak peduli meskipun ia mengatakan akan segera kembali. Aku bahkan tak mencarinya. Aku hanya bisa melukis kulit asin dan aromanya di atas kanvasku. Aku jadikan ia pasir yang berbuih putih, aku jadikan ia bunga matahari di belakang pantai, aku jadikan ia karang-karang bulat seperti pantatnya yang kuat. Aku tak perlu lagi pergi ke pantai untuk menggambar semua itu. Aku cukup bercinta dengan seseorang, sampai aku lelah dan mengusirnya pulang, atau kadang mereka bahkan pergi dengan sendirinya.

Malam itu suamiku akan pulang, pulang dari kapalnya, pulang dari layarnya. Aku tak bisa menyimpan pria lain seperti saat ia sedang tidak ada di rumah. Sisa-sisa bau tubuh kami kadang masih tercium di salah satu sudut rumah. Aku membiarkannya mengiang di hidungku, seperti wewangian yang sangat sensual hingga membuatku basah kembali saat aku mencoba melukis.

Aku pejamkan mata untuk mengingat setiap tetes dari kenangan semalam, membuatnya jadi inspirasi setiap warna yang aku pilih. Harum tubuhnya, cat minyak dan sisa-sisa aromanya membuat kanvas kosong itu jadi penuh terisi. Kamarku masih berantakan, rumahku masih tak karuan. Aku sisakan beberapa jam sebelum suamiku biasa pulang, supaya aku bisa menjadikannya rapi kembali dan tak berbekas.

***{+_+}***

"Bagaimana kau bisa begitu hidup dalam menggambarkan lukisan-lukisanmu?" Gaara bertanya di antara pertemuan siang kami tanpa memandangku, tak lama setelah aku meninggalkan beberapa lukisan untuk dipamerkan di galerinya.

Aku tersenyum. Aku tak akan bilang. Bukankah itu rahasia setiap seniman? Aku hanya memandangnya sejenak sebelum kemudian mengalihkan mataku ke arah kapal-kapal layar di pelabuhan. Tiang-tiang mereka bergoyang-goyang terbawa angin. Angin yang sama yang menggerakkan rambut pink sebahuku. Kadang bertiup angin panas yang membuatku berkeringat. Satu tetes basah terasa bergulir di samping mataku.

"Banyak kemajuan yang kau alami akhir-akhir ini. Aku bisa lihat dari lukisanmu." Ujarnya masih dengan ekspresi datarnya.

Gaara memang pria yang dingin. Ia jarang sekali bicara kalau hal itu dianggapnya tidak penting. Ia juga jarang pulang ke rumah. Kami bahkan belum pernah bercinta setelah menikah selama kurang lebih lima bulan. Membuatku harus bercinta dengan pria-pria lain. Membuatku selalu bertanya-tanya, untuk apa ia menikahiku kalau memang tak mencintaiku? Membuatku harus menggigit bibir bawahku. Membuatku harus tersenyum pedih.

Aku masih bergeming, enggan berbicara. Tangan kekarnya memutar perlahan sendok mungil di dalam cangkir kopi espressonya. Terdengar klakson motor dari seseorang yang tiba-tiba saja menyapa suamiku. Aku melihatnya melambaikan tangan kekar yang sama, rambut merah yang sama seperti rambut merah Gaara.

"Hn," bibir sexynya menggumam sembari membalas lambaian tangan orang asing itu, membuatku selalu ingin meraihnya ketika ia berada di dekatku.

"Sasori," ia berkata lagi tanpa aku tanya, seolah ingin memberitahuku.

Aku memandang ke arah pria bermata hazel yang kini hanya tinggal asap motor sportnya saja. Aku tak mengenalnya. Aku tak pernah ingin terlalu akrab dengan penduduk lokal. Mereka terlalu banyak bicara.

Aku mendengar klakson-klakson motor dan mobil yang lain, walaupun tak sering, selama kami berada di kafe siang itu. Kafe itu terletak di pinggir jalan, tak jauh dari pelabuhan yang berisik. Tidak seperti kafe lain yang terletak tak jauh dari puncak bukit, di mana vila mungil kami berada. Jauh dari keramaian.

Aku menghirup ice coffe yang masih terasa beku. Embunnya bahkan terlihat dari luar gelas. Cairannya seperti menyulut dingin seluruh tenggorokanku.

"Gaara, aku ingin berenang," kataku tiba-tiba, mendapat inspirasi dari kopiku yang dingin.

"Hn, kau bisa gunakan kapal motorku," katanya menawarkan. Ekor matanya melirikku sejenak sebelum akhirnya beralih lagi pada kopi espressonya.

"Kau tidak ikut?" tanyaku basa-basi, tahu kalau ia akan bilang tidak.

"Tidak. Aku harus bekerja," jawabnya singkat. Yeah, seperti dugaanku.

Aku berjalan menuju tempat parkir kapal motornya yang kecil. Gerombolan kunci mungil bergemerincing di dalam tas pantaiku yang sudah siap dengan handuk, krim pelindung, dan sebotol air mineral untuk minum. Bikini pinkku selalu siap di bawah kaftan tipis yang bergerak gemulai mengikuti langkahku.

Aku bersusah payah mencoba naik ke atas kapal tanpa bantuan siapapun. Siang hari seperti itu biasanya pelabuhan sudah kosong, karena kebanyakan mereka yang berlayar atau pergi ke pulau sudah berangkat sejak pagi. Kapal Gaara terparkir di tempat biasa. Tersembunyi di antara kapal besar dan sebuah hanggar raksasa yang selalu dipenuhi kapal untuk diperbaiki atau dijual.

Aku tanggalkan kaftan tipis dan membiarkan tubuhku tersiram matahari. Tak sulit untuk menyalakan motor mesin kapal tersebut, tidak sesulit mengendarai kapal layar seperti yang selalu dilakukan suamiku. Dimana kiranya ia berada, pikirku dalam hati. Ia tak akan pulang sampai besok, atau mungkin esoknya lagi. Membiarkanku sendiri lagi di rumah. Membuatku punya waktu untuk melukis.

Dalam waktu singkat aku sudah berada di tengah laut, walau masih tak jauh dari pantai. Laut yang tenang, biru seperti langit. Kapal motor itu berjalan tanpa bergolak, lurus terus menuju ke sebuah sudut yang sepi.

Pelabuhan itu makin lama semakin kecil menjauh. Ombak-ombak mungil terciprat meniup rambutku, membuatnya jadi sedikit basah. Airnya yang asin sesekali menepis bibirku, garam-garamnya yang putih akan tinggal di atas kulitku ketika matahari membuat airnya menguap di akhir hari. Batu-batu karang tampak menjulang di atas pantai.

Aku biarkan rambutku beterbangan bebas. Menari tanpa takut, tanpa khawatir. Seperti jangkar yang terjun ke dasar laut dangkal, tak jauh dari pantai sepi yang aku temukan. Jatuh bebas tanpa pikiran berdebam di atas pasir lembut. Pasir yang sama di mana sekarang aku berjalan.

Sepi dan tak bersuara. Hanya ada sebuah bayangan yang bergerak di kejauhan. Tak jauh dari tempatku berdiri. Sebuah siluet yang lama kelamaan jadi semakin jelas. Siluet sebuah tubuh kekar pria berkulit putih sedikit kemerahan akibat terbakar matahari. Model rambut ravennya mengingatkanku pada pantat ayam.

Aku tersenyum. Menunggunya untuk membalas. Aku akan melukis lagi nanti malam atau bahkan esok hari begitu ada waktu, pikirku dalam hati. Yang terpenting sekarang, aku akan mencoba hal baru dengan pria tampan itu.

***{+_+}***

"Kau tak pernah bosan ditinggal sendiri seperti itu?" tanya Ino, sahabatku pada pembicaraan jarak jarak jauh kami.

"Tidak," jawabku singkat. Jam menunjukkan pukul 7 malam. Suamiku sebentar lagi seharusnya sampai. Vila mungil itu sudah rapi dan bersih kembali. Sama persis ketika ia berangkat beberapa hari yang lalu. Tak ada satupun yang berubah. Kecuali lukisan laut malam hari yang baru saja aku selesaikan tadi siang. Beberapa hari yang lalu masih berupa kanvas kosong. Cat minyaknya masih basah. Seakan seperti menetes dari langit ke arah laut yang sama-sama biru.

"Kalau aku sudah pasti akan mati kebosanan, untung Shikamaru tidak bekerja di pelayaran. Hahaha..."

Aku mendengarnya tertawa renyah di seberang. Aku pun tersenyum. Aku tak pernah bosan dan merasa kesepian, pikirku dalam hati. Aku punya lukisan-lukisanku.

"Aku bisa melukis," kataku pelan.

"Aku tak mungkin bisa jadi seniman seperti dirimu. Bukankah kau harus selalu mempunyai inspirasi untuk menjadi kreatif? Aku tak pernah punya inspirasi," katanya setengah mengeluh. Aku punya inspirasiku sendiri.

"Ino, aku akan meneleponmu lagi besok. Aku harus bersiap-siap sebelum Gaara pulang,"

"Wah, kau mau berdandan ya? Ya baiklah, tapi jangan lupa menceritakan padaku hasil pertempuran kalian ya?" godanya dengan nada genit yang dibuat-buat. Aku tersenyum miris.

"Iya Ino, aku pasti akan menceritakannya padamu." Jawabku berbohong. Aku menutup telepon genggamku dan memandang keluar. Matahari mulai rendah, sinarnya berwarna kemerahan, jatuh di atas pohon-pohon pinus yang berbentuk lucu. Sinarnya redup berwarna kemerahan, hampir-hampir seperti warna merah kekuningan dari lembah yang terbakar. Lembah terakhir yang sempat aku lukis.

Aku tersenyum lagi. Mengingat pria berambut pirang yang kemudian jadi lembah bermandikan matahari cerah seperti senyumnya yang hangat. Tubuhku bergetar sejenak, mencoba mengingat saat aku menemuinya. Membuat mata emeraldku terpejam dan pergi ke sebuah khayalan yang pernah nyata di sebuah masa lalu yang tidak begitu lampau. Sebuah khayalan yang membuatku siap untuk menyambut suamiku kembali, begitu ia sampai dirumah.

***{+_+}***

"Sakura, begitu bodohnya aku selalu meninggalkanmu sendiri," ujar Gaara seraya menatapku lekat-lekat.

Aku memandang ke dalam matanya. Di sana seperti benar-benar ada cinta. Walau aku tak pernah bisa melukisnya. Aku jadi ingin menangis. Semua rasa bercampur jadi satu, seperti laut di saat angin topan habis berhenti berhembus, membawa sampah, semua rongsok dan onggok sampai ke pantai, membuatnya terlalu kotor untuk berenang. Aku memandang lukisan pantaiku yang terpajang di belakang tempat tidur. Putih bersih dengan laut yang tenang, persis seperti tubuh pria berambut raven yang kutahu bernama Sasuke.

"Sakura," ia memanggilku lagi, membuatku tersadar. Membuatku mau tak mau memandang matanya lagi. Hijau seperti lumut, sama seperti mataku. Tapi aku tak suka melukis lumut. Lumut membuatku terpeleset saat aku harus berjalan bertelanjang kaki di atas karang.

"Aku tak akan berlayar lagi,"

"..."

Aku mendekapnya erat, membiarkan kepalaku bersandar dan bersembunyi di dada bidangnya, membuat mataku lari dari pandangannya. Beberapa lukisanku yang lain tampak bersandar di atas tembok kamar. Beberapa dengan ombak yang tebal, pasir berbongkah besar, lembah merah yang terbakar, semuanya tentang laut. Membuatku berkhayal kembali tentang rasa dan aroma setiap lukisan itu, membuatku menarik nafas panjang.

"Gaara, kenapa kau tak akan berlayar lagi? Apa kau akan pergi jauh dan meninggalkanku lagi?" lirihku pelan. Ia menggeleng lemah.

"Seseorang menawariku pekerjaan untuk memperbaiki kapal, jadi aku tidak usah berlayar lagi." Ia kemudian mengecup bibirku singkat. Kepalaku berputar. Pipiku merona. Aku tak pernah suka melukis lumut. Walaupun aku bisa mencoba. Aku juga tak suka dengan rambut merahnya yang seperti darah. Mengingatkanku pada setiap luka dan kesakitan yang mampu memunculkan cairan berwarna merah. Membuatku jijik dan takut.

"Apa itu berarti kita akan bertemu setiap hari?" tanyaku memastikan.

"Aku bekerja di pagi sampai sore hari, sesekali mungkin harus ikut berlayar, walau paling hanya beberapa jam saja. Jadi, aku bisa terus bersamamu di malam hari," ia menerangkan. Aku mengangguk paham. Seulas senyum mengembang dibibirku. Walau aku tak melihat wajahnya aku bisa merasakan bahwa kepalanya sedang menengadah ke atas, memandang langit-langit kosong. Seperti salah sebuah kanvasku yang sudah terpasang, putih tanpa warna.

"Kau belum memulai lukisanmu yang baru?" Tiba-tiba saja aku merasakan tubuhnya bergerak sedikit, berputar ke arah lukisan yang tak jauh dari ranjang kami. Aku menggeleng perlahan.

"Gaara, aku ingin melukis lumut," jawabku.

"Kau belum pernah melukis lumut."

Aku mengangguk lebih perlahan.

"Mengapa kau tak melukis pantai lagi, atau lembah, sudah lama kau tak melukis lembah?"

Aku menggeleng. Aku tak bisa, mungkin takkan pernah bisa lagi melukis lembah atau pantai atau gunung. Entahlah, aku tak tahu.

"Aku harus belajar melukis lumut."

"Hn," ia mendekapku lebih erat dan kemudian mencium puncak kepalaku. Membuat wajahku merona merah. Kubiarkan bibir kami saling bersentuhan, mengecap rasa satu sama lain.

"Akh!" erangku tertahan ketika Gaara menggigit pelan titik leherku, meninggalkan beberapa kissmark disana. Membuatku meremas rambut merah darahnya.

"Nghh... Ga-Gaara... ahh..."

Kubiarkan pria bertato 'Ai' itu menikmati setiap senti tubuhku. Kubiarkan tubuh kami menyatu. Hal yang sudah begitu lama aku inginkan semenjak ikrar janji suci kami ucapkan.

"Ahh... ohh... nghh..."

"Mmhh... Ga-Gaa...ra... nghh... ohh..."

"Te-terus... ahh..."

Desahan demi desahan mengalun begitu merdu dari bibirku. Membuat Gaara semakin mempercepat tempo iramanya. Membuatku menggelinjang hebat bak cacing kepanasan. Membuatku menyerah dan pasrah. Pria bermata jade pucat itu memanjakanku dengan penuh perasaan, tidak seperti pria-pria lain yang biasa bercinta dengan penuh nafsu.

"Mmhh... Akh!"

Cairan kental keluar perlahan dari salah sudut tubuh suamiku, memasuki daerah kerahasiaanku. Kami benar-benar sudah kewalahan, tak sanggup lagi untuk bermain. Ia menjatuhkan dirinya disampingku. Nafas kami tersengal-sengal, tubuh kami basah bermandikan peluh, aku lelah, aku puas, aku bahagia, semua rasa bercampur jadi satu.

"Gaara, aku... hosh... hosh... mencintaimu," gumamku pelan disertai dengan desah nafasku yang tak teratur. Ia menoleh, sedikit bangun menatapku lembut. Tangan kekarnya terulur mengusap peluh yang membanjiri dahi lebarku sebelum kemudian ia mengecupnya. Membuat wajahku memerah sewarna dengan rambutnya.

"Aku juga," bisiknya pelan di dekat telingaku tak lupa disertai dengan gigitan kecil yang membuatku seperti tersengat sesuatu yang memabukkan. Aku melihatnya menarik selimut yang sudah merosot ke bawah akibat permainan kami.

Digunakannya selimut tebal tersebut untuk menutupi tubuh polos kami. Membiarkanku mendekapnya erat, bersembunyi di dada bidangnya, menghirup sisa-sisa aroma maskulinnya, bermimpi dengan dirinya, hingga mentari pagi yang cerah menyambut kami esok.

Besok aku harus melukis lagi. Aku akan menjadi ikan-ikan kecil yang membutuhkan lumut sebagai santapannya. Aku akan menjadi vampir yang selalu haus akan darah segar. Aku akan menjadi beruang putih yang hidup di musim salju. Aku bisa berimajinasi menjadi semua itu. Banyak inspirasi yang kudapat kali ini. Aku hanya akan melukis tentangnya, bercinta dengannya, dengan suamiku, dengan Sabaku No Gaara.

**~THE END~**

**Yey! Akhirnya bisa publish juga, fic Gaasaku pertamaku. Gak tahu kenapa Rey jadi tergila-gila sama pairing yang satu ini, hingga terlahirlah(?) fic gaje ini. Padahal Rey suka banget bikin Gaara jadi antagonist di fic Rey yang lain. *disabaku***  
><strong>Maaf kalau lemonnya kurang mantap(?). Maklum, Rey kurang pandai bikin adegan lemon. *ngeles*<strong>  
><strong>Yosh! Terima kasih buat yang sudah mau buka apalagi baca. Lebih terima kasih lagi kalau mau review. Untuk itu, klik tombol review please? *dilempar bakiak*<strong>

**~Thanks for reading~**


End file.
